xcvbooksingamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Creation And Improvement Part 1
Ask the Crafter Part One Today we want to ask questions of a dynamic duo of crafters who have gained the respect of hunters far and wide for their work at the Crafting Shop. Bone Elder & Iron elder! Their amazing works have hunters frothing with rabid desires! Q: First things first, let's talk about the manufacturing process of a weapon. Bone Elder (BE): Bone makes a great crafting material! Its touch! Its feel! It's great! Iron Elder (IE): What is he talking about?! Metal has weight and radiance. It is clearly superior! Q: No no! Not about materials. I wanted to ask about the entire process of making a weapon. BE: The entire process!? Whether you are crafting a new weapon at the Crafting Shop, or just improving one, the most important thing is absolutely materials! Q: OK OK. Iron Elder What are your thoughts on materials? IE: Well for creating a new item, it is key to procure so-called special materials. If you get these, you can create new pieces of equipment. When you get some new materials, you should bring them to the Crafting Shop. Q: What do you feel are some key materials? BE: Well, I can't really tell you a rule but. . . You can often get materials from monsters. For instance, armor can be made from scales or shells. For weapons, you should try using horns or fangs. Bone is also a good material for weapons. IE: Is he still talking aobut bone!? The key item is clearly ore. During High Rank Quests, you may find rare ores. That is the most important item for crafting. As you rise in class, you should dig for ore! Q: Next we would like to ask about upgrades. Can you describe how to improve equipment!? BE: Basically it extracts the potential from a weapon. For melee weapons, it means advancing to teh next level of a weapon's evolution. IE: Exactly. By getting materials and improving equipment, you cna mold it into excellence. Now that's progress! Q: Progress? BE: Progress. The first step in this evolution is the improvement of a weapon's Sharpness. The next step is improving the weapon itself. This is usually the end of basic improvements. Improving a weapon is that simple. IE: Evolving a weapon is not just a one-way street. It is a process of finding the right path. Improving melee weapons is the same thing. According to the materials used, you can raise offensive power, elemental ability, or Sharpness. BE: Let's talk about Bone Materials. . . Q: So, um. . . How do you improve a Bowgun? BE: Improving a Bowgun is different from imrpoving a melee wepaon. For instance, you don't need materials, just money. Bowgun parts that can be improved are delicate. You can't jsut band on things and hope they turn out OK. IE: Just to add, improving a Bowgun is not only about improving its overall offenseive abilities. It can also be about adding a different Barrel or a Scope to your weapon. If you want to know the details, you should refer to the separate section that has been prepared on the topic! We would like to think Bone Elder and Iron Elder for their graciousness in answering our questions about weapons manufacturing. Join us in our next issue as we discuss the ins and outs of improving a weapon with these 2 predominant crafters. Category:Monster Hunter: Freedom Unite Category:Books